1. Field
This relates to a heat exchanger.
2. Background
A heat exchanger may be a part of a heat exchange cycle. The heat exchanger may serve as a condenser or evaporator to heat-exchange a refrigerant flowing therein with an external fluid.
Heat exchangers may be classified into a fin-and-tube type and a micro channel type according to a shape thereof. The fin-and-tube type heat exchanger includes a plurality of fins and a tube having a circular shape or a somewhat circular shape passing through the fins. The micro channel type heat exchanger includes a plurality of flat tubes through which a refrigerant flows and a fin disposed between the plurality of flat tubes. In the pin-and-tube type heat exchanger and the micro channel type heat exchanger, a refrigerant flowing through the tubes is heat-exchanged with an external fluid, and the fin may increase a heat exchange area between the refrigerant flowing into the tubes or flat tubes and the external fluid.